Dorvan
Dorvan is a county in Dorvik. Geography Dorvan is the second most populous county in Dorvik. It is made up of two islands in the west of the country. On the northern coast of the northern island, the town of Vinisk is an important stopover for trade ships. On the straits between the two islands lies the nation's capital, Fairfax, whose population makes it the most urban of the Dorvish counties. The two islands are very fertile, with a temperate, rainy climate. The Vinisk river flows across the northern island from south to north. Dorvan contains the largest population of the Lesser Spotted Kwonmbongo Bird, the national animal. History The Lorman people first arrived from southern Atria in 178. In 767, the people of Mothar sent an unsuccessful attempt to invade Dorvan; Lorman High Commander Svenson The Great had ordered troops in Vinisk harbour to use shields to direct sunlight against the invaders, burning their wooden frame and drowning the troops. ]] This incident sparked the 300 years war, little more than a few skirmishes. In 932 then Lorman High Commander, Gronad the Bear was poisoned by his wife, Annabelle of Vinisk. It turned out that Annabelle of Vinisk was actually Annabelle of Mothar, a spy sent to kill the Lorman leader. Annabelle is now referred to as Annabelle the Betrayer. She was beheaded at behest of the Lorman court. The war ended in 1063, when Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave met with Mothin Grand Emperor Rankin VI on a boat in the Neptune Straits. They signed the Neptune accord, which suspended hostilities between the two tribes. However, when Grand Emporer Rankin VI offered Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave his daughter Annabelle II's hand in marriage, he was promptly met with a swift blow to the head which knocked him overboard, killing him. Edwin was then slain by Duke Trilby of North Mothar and so began the War of Imperial Conquest, as it is referred to in Dorvan. In 1389 the Lorman tribes held the Council of Fairfax which set out to further unite their peoples. It was declared by Lorman High Commander Selkath the Unifier after the meeting that their island would be known as the United Isle of Dorvan (named after the Lorman God of Unity). 1389 also marked the end of the War of Revenge when Dorvan High Commander Selkath the Unifier married Grand Princess Lydia of Mothar. Demographics Dorvan is the homeland of the Lorman tribe, who first arrived from southern Atria in 178. Fairfax has a small but thriving immigrant population. Dorvan's original Druid beliefs in the goddess Nalenia were replaced by Protestantism in the middle ages. Although still largely protestant, Dorvan has the highest proportion of non-religious people in Dorvik, and there is a small Neopagan movement in the south. Dorvan is the original location of the Lormann language, which is now one of the two official languages of Dorvik. Young people communicate using "Lormish", a mixture of Lormann and English. Culture ]] The people of Dorvan are famous for their generous hospitality. Dorvan has long been the home of modern Dorvish art. Kirso, the most famous sculptor in Dorvik, was born in Fairfax. Spoken word poetry in Lormann has a heritage that is thousands of years old. Dorvan's music is also very varied, including traditional tunes, classical pieces written by Morsit, and modern tunes, especially in Lormann. Fairfax is the centre of the film industry, especially "Lollyvirm", Lormann-language film. Dorvan is well known for its many exquisite cheeses. Economy harbor]] Dorvan is often considered the breadbasket of Dorvik, and produces the large part of the nation's bread and dairy products. Dorvan also sits on a large iron shield, and mining companies like RRX Inc. are based in Vinisk. But the mining industry has caused some environmental damage. Fairfax has a strong retail sector. Fairfax also has an important international airport, a hub for NDA. Water taxis can often be seen crossing from one side of Fairfax to the other. Road signs are written first in Lormann and second in English. Politics Dorvan's votes normally fall on the centre-left. In the last election, the county gave a plurality to the Green Freedom Party, who form a coalition with the small Socialistic Left. Category:Dorvik Category:Regions